User blog:Mjmannella/DLC Concepts for Planet Zoo
This blog will propose 3 groupings of DLC; 2 sections will consist of content packs in a similar structuring to the Arctic Pack and 1 will be a major expansion pack. Biome Packs Exhibit animals will be noted in italics Aquatic Pack * American Alligator * Eurasian Spoonbill * Domestic Water Buffalo * Hellbender * Alligator Snapping Turtle Desert Pack * Nine-Banded Armadillo * Hamadryas Baboon * Perentie * Thorny Devil * Regal Horned Lizard Grassland Pack * Blackbuck * Emu * African Leopard * Black Mamba * King Cobra Taiga Pack * North American Cougar * Japanese Crane * Llama * Cave Racer * Common Stream Lizard Temperate Pack * North American River Otter * Matschie's Tree-Kangaroo * Red Deer * American Five-Lined Skink * Red Tegu Tropical Pack * Red River Hog * Proboscis Monkey * Black Caiman * Red-Eyed Tree Frog * Panther Chameleon Tundra Pack * Wolverine * Western Moose * Domestic Yak * Wood Frog * Siberian Pit Viper Continent Packs Africa Pack * Black Rhinoceros * Shoe-Bill Stork * West African Crocodile * Secretary Bird Antarctica Pack * Emperor Penguin * Leopard Seal * Southern Elephant Seal * Gentoo Penguin Asia Pack * Malayan Tapir * Clouded Leopard * Saiga Antelope * Dromedary Camel Europe Pack * Alpine Ibex * Iberian Lynx * Crested Porcupine * Muskox Oceania Pack * Red Kangaroo * Southern Cassowary * Eastern Long-Beaked Echidna * Tasmanian Devil North America Pack * Collared Peccary * Olympic Black Bear * White-Nosed Coati * Great Blue Heron South/Central America Pack * Capybara * Giant Anteater * Jaguar * Black Howler Monkey Holocene Expansion Habitat Animals * Japanese River Otter (Lutra lutra whiteleyi) * Pyrenean Ibex (Capra pyrenaica pyrenaica) * Kouprey (Bos sauveli) * Toolache Wallaby (Macropus greyi) * Thylacine (Thylacinus cynocephalus) * Tarpan (Equus ferus ferus) * Warrah (Dusicyon australis) * Great Auk (Pinguinus impennis) * Bluebuck (Hippotragus leucophaeus) * Giant Elephant Bird (Aepyornis maximus) * Dodo (Raphus cucullatus) * Aurochs (Bos primigenius) * Giant Sloth Lemur (Archaeoindris fontoynontii) * Upland Moa (Megalapteryx didinus) * North Island Goose (Cnemiornis gracilis) * New Caledonian Horned Turtle (Meiolania mackayi) * Malagasy Horned Crocodile (Voay robustus) * New Caledonian Giant Scrubfowl (Sylviornis neocaledoniae) * Woolly Mammoth (Mammuthus primigenius) * Irish Elk (Megaloceros giganteus) * American Giant Ground Sloth (Megatherium americanum) * Northern Sabre-Toothed Cat (Smilodon fatalis) * Woolly Rhinoceros (Coelodonta antiquitatis) * Cyprus Dwarf Elephant (Palaeoloxodon cypriotes) * Giant Short-Faced Bear (Arctodus simus) Exhibit Animals * Saint Helena Earwig (Labidura herculeana) * Christmas Island Forest Skink (Emoia nativitatis) * Cocteau's Skink (Chioninia coctei) * Levuana Moth (Levuana irridescens) * Saint Croix Racer (Borikenophis sanctaecrucis) * Golden Toad (Incilius periglenes) * Northern Gastric-Brooding Frog (Rheobatrachus vitellinus) * Xerces Blue (Glaucopsyche xerces) * Rodrigues Giant Day Gecko (P/''helsuma gigas'') * Tonga Ground Skink (Tachygyia microlepis) Foliage * St. Helena Olive * Hainan Ormosia * Mason River Myrtle * Hawaii Chaff Flower * Cry Pansy * Sting Tree * Avocado Tree * Dodo Tree * Sunflowers * Tulips * Graceful Pine Building Themes * Paleolithic Theme (ex. boulders, cave paintings, stone-age tools) * Futuristic Theme (ex. holograms, laser displays, mock time machines) Rides * Mine-cart Ride * Hover Pods Enrichment * Bones (predators will gnaw on them, they wear down and must be replaced) * Stone cluster (primates and other mammals will play with the stones, some birds use the stones as gastroliths) * Artificial bushes (herbivores will eat from them, count as food enrichment) Other Decor * Rock fossils (ex. trilobites, eggs, footprints) * Mesozoic skeletons (ex. Tyrannosaurus, Plesiosaurus, Pteranodon) * Mesozoic dioramas (ex. K-T Extinction, meteorite samples, evolution of dinosaurs) Avatar clothes * Neanderthal hairstyles * Neanderthal garments * Barefoot * Laboratory coat * Thickened glasses * Steel-toe boots Category:Blog posts